Red Apples
by meow-ee
Summary: Her lips were the darkest shade of crimson. *ONE SHOT, NOT FOR HAPPY PEOPLE. One-sided love*


**WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT, RAPE, AND SOME VIOLENCE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Red Apples**

**by meow-ee**

How could someone be so innocent?

How could a mere girl, a mortal no less, look so beautiful?

How could she be so... so naive?

She acted as if nothing wrong and hazardous might happen to her as she sat innocently in the middle of a grassy field within the forest, silently eating her apple in peace as she stared at the sky with big and seemingly curious eyes. Different sizes of birds flew about the white and puffy clouds, feeling at ease as they spread and flapped their wings in pure freedom. That day, the sun shone high above the floating balls of white smoke, giving light to the land below with its bright rays of never ending sunlight, making people sweat with the radiance of its warmth.

Still, the curious girl continued to stare at the heavens, watching in awe at the beauty that mother nature has provided us with.

"Beautiful..." I heard her whisper, saying that single word in that soft and serene voice of hers, not a single stutter present.

What about the stutter, you may ask?

I have been watching her for more than ten years now. Every day, every night, every hour of the past years, I was there. I was present in every event, every occassion, just to see how she was doing. I never left her side since the day I found her, here in this same spot where I am currently watching her eat a piece of apple in silence. I had always stayed by her side, silently and secretly. I had to be discreet, or else I'd give away my visibility; She'd know I was there, all along, watching her from the shadows in a very creepy way.

So now back to the topic in hand -her speech.

Oh yes, her stuttering. How I hated the way she spoke with that... that ugly stutter of hers! Her speech would always break whenever she felt like she was being terrified or intimidated by somebody. I loathed the way her voice trembled whenever she felt scared. It felt as if I wanted to crush the heart of the one responsible for her fear.

She does not always stutter, I tell you. She actually has a very nice voice. Her vocals were nothing compared to an angel's! Her voice was much, much, much more beautiful. It was the most relaxing sound I have ever heard! Her voice was soft, meek, and child-like. It made her look so adorable.

She was so young. So frail. So... innocent.

And now, as I sit upon this tree branch, silently and discreetly watching her eat her afternoon treat, I came to a realization that this girl... this child that I had grew to like, to cherish, to take care, to guard, and to love, is in danger.

Yes, I am in love with her, Naruto. I am sure about it. Nobody has ever made me feel this weird sensation I am experiencing now inside me. The warmth, the care, the sudden need to take care of her and treasure her as if she was some rich princess. It was all because I love her. I loved her since the moment I had heard her non-stuttering voice left her lips. The day I saw her smile made something in me burn, as if I was on tragic heat.

True, she was a human, and I? I am not, certainly. How funny it is to see that our kind can also fall for mortals. I had never imagined that I would be the type of monster to willingly offer what is left of me to a mere human.

Why her of all people?

Why should she be the one to attract me?

I cannot possibly say that she has captured my heart, for I do not have one. It has stopped beating the moment I had offered my soul to the demons in exchange for immortal power. And I will not say that I had regretted it. I cannot, for it is forbidden. Once you have acquired your power, you will not be able to take back your soul and heart. Unless you kill someone close to you and offer their soul instead in exchange for yours, only mind and body stay within your lifeless form.

Humurous, is it not? For me, a creature without a soul nor a heart, could fall for a mere human.

I have no heart, literally.

You see, Naruto, that is my problem. I am in love with her. This is the reason why I am writing to you now. The reason why I am holding a pen and writing to you these things I am feeling and experiencing.

I do not have a heart, yet why do I feel these emotions? Why do I suddenly blabber some complete nonsense such as love?

I once did not believe in love. On the contrary, I loathed that emotion. I found it useless, and not to mention, weak. I believed that if you love, you are weak. Until now, I still believe in that. Look at me, Naruto, look at what I have become. I am no longer the strong person you had always known. I am different now, I know it. My unknown attraction to this girl has rendered me powerless. She makes me feel weak, as if I was her slave, a lone puppy following and doing everything she desires.

How can I solve this problem, Naruto? How? Will I ever escape this silly fiasco of mine?

My attraction to this young maiden is now turning to an almost-obsession! What should I do?

I continued to watch her as she stood up from her place in the field, stretching her arms freely in the air with her eyes closed, a smile etched on to her lips.

Have I mentioned how luscious and red her lips were?

Her lips were the darkest shade of crimson; Redder than blood. They look so soft and oh so inviting. I would really want to kiss her now, ravish her and pleasure her with my experienced tongue. Make her feel heaven with my sensual warmth.

Yet I am confused, utterly confused. I do not know what to do anymore. I want her but I am aware that I cannot have her... yet. Or should I make my move now?

Yes, I should move forward, yes? I should take her, make her see who owns her. I want her to know that she is mine, and mine only.

And now, as I sit here on top of a tree branch, watching her, I finally came to an agreement with myself that I will take her tonight. I will make her mine, whether she likes it or not, I will.

* * *

For the first time, I really believed that luck was on my side.

My angel was all alone in the house, and it was the perfect chance to seize and take her, make her mine. Her father and her younger were not present in the house, perhaps they were attending some business and personal matters. It was a good thing that they weren't home though, or else I would have to kill them, for them not to interfere.

I would not want it for my angel to see and witness how her family would die in the hands of me.

Ah, speaking of my angel, she was currently talking to someone on the phone, sitting on a beige-colored sofa, a strawberry juice in one hand and the telephone in the other.

Again, her lips look so luscious and red as she placed the tip of the glass on her inviting lips, slowly sipping her juice in small gulps. She looked so adorable, Naruto. You should have seen the way her crimson lips would curl in to a cute smile as she conversed with her friend. The way her eyes would shine in complete felicity. The way her cheeks would turn pink whenever she felt infatuated. Everything about her screamed "beautiful".

I waited for at least five minutes before I decided to make my move. With a snap of my fingers, all the lights in the mansion went out, leaving the house as dark as an abandoned building. I watched in amusement as my angel suddenly dropped the phone in surprise, the said object falling to the marble floor and breaking in to pieces, wires and cords all over the place.

Huh, how cute. My angel, afraid of the dark?

With a sly grin, I went out from my place in the shadows and strode towards her, silently. I wanted to laugh as I saw her still standing innocently in that solitary spot, not knowing and obviously not aware that someone was behind her.

I breathed in her scent, this has been the closest encounter I had with her. I had always watched and guarded her from afar, never close. I never got the close chance to inhale her sweet scent in the past years. I would only get to smell her in her bed sheets and pillows, her scent still lingering. But this, this is something else. She was too close. Too close...

I couldn't take it anymore, Naruto. All my control suddenly vanished in to an oblivion as I wrapped my strong arms protectively around her thin waist. Ah, how petite she was. So small, so fragile. It made me want to protect her more from the dangers of the world, made me want to keep her all to myself and never let her go.

I smirked as I felt her jump in my embrace. Huh, good that she has finally noticed me now.

"W-W-Who's t-t-there?" My angel stuttered cutely in that small, angelic voice of hers.

I did not respond to her question. Instead, I allowed my hands to move on their own accord, exploring her torso in a very sensual way. I heard her gulp deeply as I glided my hand down to the hem of her night gown, playing with the lacy design with my long fingers. Oh, she should not have worn such daring clothes. Her white night dress made her look so angelic and gorgeous, the color matching her, she really looked like an angel. But it was too short, the night dress flowed down only to her mid thigh, and it stuck to her sides perfectly, making her wonderful curves visible for me to adore. I just wanted to ravish her then, finally take her and mark her as my property.

"P-P-Please, stop."

Stop, she said. Yet I did not.

I gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so that she was now facing me. She was so small, she barely even reached my chest. How adorable. Reaching my hands up from their place on her shoulders, I cupped her small face in my cold and marble-hard hands. I felt her shiver as I did so. I gazed down at her heaven-like face and watched as she stared back, pale amethyst eyes twinkling as she looked at me with fear and curiosity.

"Hinata." I said, pausing to see how she would react to my sudden knowledge of her name. If only she knew how long I have been with her.

"Y-You k-know my n-name...?" She asked nervously, trembling in fear as her eyes grew wide in shock.

Again, she looked so adorable.

With a smirk, I said, "That does not matter now, I will make you mine tonight."

And with that, I quickly bent down and captured her lips in mine.

It was amazing, Naruto. I felt so alive the moment her tempting lips connected with my cold ones. Her lips felt so warm, so soft, so tender against mine. And I just needed to have more, more than what I am already having now in this small and chaste kiss of ours.

It was chaste and innocent at first, just a simple press of the lips for I wanted to savor the moment. But it only proved to be useless, she was making me excited and I just had to have more. With an impatient growl, I slipped my tongue inside her wet mouth.

I felt her soft hands against my hard chest as she made an attempt to push me. It would not work though, I was stronger than her in many levels, and a simple push was not enough to stop me. I innerly smirked at that.

I continued to ravish her mouth with my slick and moist tongue, pushing her against the wall with my hands on her waist. It did not take long before we broke apart for air, sweat trickling down her face as she looked at me with half-lidded eyes. I smirked at her as I felt her sudden arousal.

Was she enjoying this?

"W-Who a-are y-you?" She asked in an offbeat voice, higher than her usual as she panted, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"Do not worry, angel. I will tell you my name after this." I said with a sly grin, ignoring her loud scream as I tore her dress with one swift movement, the thin piece of cloth falling to the marble floor in shredded pieces.

She was completely bare to me now. Well, except for that piece of clothing they call "underwear". With a sly movement of my hand, I tore the offending piece of cloth away as well, effortlessly throwing it to the ground along with her tattered clothes.

"Beautiful." I murmured, marveling at her bold beauty as I looked her up and down. She shyly brought her arms up and covered herself, her cheeks tinted a deep crimson, head bent down, eyes tightly closed, and biting her lips in embarrassment.

With a sly smirk, I grabbed her wrists and pinned them on the wall, above her head. I smirked at her terror, the massive fear in her eyes as she looked at me, tears sliding down her flawless cheeks.

Her fear made me more excited, and I know because I can feel the painful bulge in my black pants as I stared at her body. I needed to take her, take her now. With a growl, I pushed my hips forward, my strain erection pressing against her warm center, hearing her moan softly. I grinned devilishly as I heard her soft mewl, my sharp teeth popping out of my lips as I suddenly felt the need to bite her.

"You like this, don't you?" I whispered in her ear, flicking my tongue out and licking her earlobe. I bit her soft ear, and I heard her mewl in painful pleasure as blood trickled down to her neck.

"N-N-No! Y-You should s-s-stop!" She protested, squirming against my grasp, throwing and trashing about as she kicked her legs, trying to push me away. How poor her attempts were.

"Shhh..." I cooed as I reached a hand down to her inner thigh, my other hand holding her wrists in place. I stared at her as I inserted a finger inside her wet cavern, slowly thrusting my slender digit in and out of her tight hole, teasing her. Her core was so slick and wet, I could even feel some of her juices slide down her inner thighs. She was enjoying this, I know it. She had to, for later pain will be the next thing she will feel.

"S-Stop." She panted between moans, panting and gasping as I sped up my thrusting. She wanted me to stop? Oh I'll stop... Yes, I will.

I heard her heave a sigh of relief as I withdrew my finger from her overly wet cavern, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, sweat sliding down at the sides of her face, her forehead, and her neck. She must have thought that I was done with her. My poor angel, I am not done with you yet. You see, I was only warming up. We're only just beginning.

With a growl, I opened my zipper and revealed my hard member, standing proudly as it demanded to be satisfied. I swiftly grabbed her waist and slammed my hard shaft inside her tight hole. She screamed and I kissed her, kissed her hard to prevent her from making anymore noise. I did not stop and wait for her to adjust to my big size, I continued to thrust inside her, slamming my member in and out, in and out, in and out... in a fast pace.

I felt something trickle down my shaft and I just knew that is was her blood; Her barrier was torn, broken by me. The stench of her blood made me more aroused, and the moment I inhaled it, I could not control myself anymore. I banged her with a force so strong that the walls were vibrating, the sound of our love-making echoing throughout the room. You should have been there, Naruto. You should have seen how I took her virginity, have smelled how exciting her arousal mixed with blood was, how appealing and awakening her muffled screams of pain were.

A very loud growl escaped my dry lips as I lifted her thighs, preferring a better angle for me to enter her easily. I could already feel that I was close to my peak, and that my angel was close too. She was wailing, pushing and hitting my chest for me to stop -I couldn't. With a deep groan, I exploded inside her, releasing my seed and making her cum with me, our juices mixing and becoming one. I released her legs, panting as I tried to breath properly, my gaze lingering on our joined parts.

"Hinata..." I murmured, lifting my gaze up to her tired eyes, watching as she moved her head to look at me as I rested my forehead on her shoulder.

"I am sorry for hurting you." I apologized in the most sincerest of ways.

You know me, Naruto. And you know that I would never lower my pride just to say sorry to anyone. But Hinata was an exception, I'd say sorry to her a million times just to be with her.

She did not reply though. She just stared at the floor with a far look in her eyes.

Sighing, I pulled out of her.

"You will come and live with me, my angel." I continued, staring at her with a very serious expression, my lips pursed in a thin line.

If she says yes, I will take care of her for the rest of my immortal life and satisfy her needs. Yet if she dares to refuse my offer, I will have no choice but to kill her. Why, you ask? Why would I suddenly waste all the emotions I feel for her and kill her, just like that? I am not simply stating that I do not love her. I do, in all honesty. But I would not want to force someone such as her, my love, to be with me if she does not want to. And yet, I do not want to see her with another person other than me. So that is why if I cannot have her, no one will.

With one last look, I stared at her with all sincerity, affections flashing through my eyes as I asked her again, one last time, "Will you come with me?"

She replied, "No."

Her sad smile was the last thing I saw on her pretty face before I plunged my hand though her chest, my nails digging through her thin flesh as I groped her still beating heart in my hard hand. With a tight squeeze, I pulled my hand back, along with her heart, blood splattering about the walls and floor, her chest now an open cage with shiny ribs poking out of her skin.

The next day, her father found her dead in the living room. He fainted right on the spot when he saw the deed I made. Nobody saw me, no one knew the real story of her death. Some assumed that she killed herself -How dumb could they possibly get? How could anyone kill themselves by tearing their chest to get their heart?

I still kept her heart with me though. I always have it with me, keeping it inside my dark cloak. I would always feel it beat, imagining that she was still alive, with me. How tragic it is that I had to end her life.

Her heart was the deepest shade of crimson, and by this I would always remember how she would eat her apples every afternoon, with that luscious and red lips of hers.

* * *

**AN: Huh? Oh yeah, totally unedited. I do not have a beta reader, sorry :| Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. Flames will be laughed at, yeah. And besides, it's my first time writing again after 6 months :|**


End file.
